Darkstalkers: Bleeding Darkness: Book 1
by RoaringLeo
Summary: A young boy, raised by a Darkstalker, must seek out the "Heir to Makai", and keep it safe. However, others also search for the Heir, but most of their intentions aren't to protect the heir...But to kill it.
1. Prologue

After reading so many Darkstalkers fanfics, I decided to wright my own.  
>I think that each fanfic written by each person, is special in it's own way.<br>But I noticed something about Darkstalkers fanfics, most of the characters act the same in them.  
>So, I wanted to try something different, the only question was.<br>How could I make the Darkstalkers different, but keep them the same?  
>That soon became apparent. Add a new character, one that WOULD affect them all. In more ways then one.<p>So, as this is my first fanfic, I feel a little nervous, but, I've finally gotten around to publishing it.<p>

And the small "catchphrase" of the fanfic, is a saying a saw in a music video...But, it seems to fit,  
>and it's a bit of a hint of things to come.<br>Enjoy.  
>_<p>

Banished from Heaven by God denied.  
>Confined to the shadows, in darkness hide.<br>And there they wept, and there they cried.  
>And so they lived and so they died.<br>Fallen, shattered, by God denied. _  
>Prologue.<p>

It was 2:30 A.M. and it was still dark out.  
>Suddenly, a car rushed through the woods, pursued by quite a few trucks.<br>Most children would have been in bed by now.  
>But, for twelve year old Matthew Talbain, this was not the case.<p>

Sitting in the passenger seat of the car, Matthew put a clip into both of his Glock 17s, then turned to look at Jon.

Jon Talbain was Matthew's adoptive father and treated Matthew like his own son.  
>Jon took his eyes off the path for a brief second, then spoke to Matthew;<p>

"You know what to do."

Matthew nodded, and then leaned out the window.

He aimed at the nearest truck, and fired a few shots at the wheels. Jon pulled Matthew back inside as the truck began retaliating.

"We'll have to make a break for it on foot." Jon said with a sigh. He turned to look at Matthew. "And we'll have to split up."

The look on Matthew's face, told Jon that he didn't like the idea of splitting up, but would go with it.

Jon looked ahead, searching for anything that could help them get away quickly.  
>And then he saw it:<p>

A tree, a large one that could help provide a great distraction. Jon hastily told Matthew his plan.

The leader of the pursuers yelled out instructions to his crew.  
>"Cut them off, shoot their tires, do anything it takes to get them!"<p>

He wasn't expecting to see the man or the boy, jump from the car, nor was he expecting to see an explosion.

He cried out in shock and anger, as the two split, and dashed off into seperate parts of the woods.

"Put out that fire, and get after them!" He screamed. "Nobody, man or monster, makes a fool out of me!"

Matthew sprinted through the woods, he had never ran this hard or fast in his twelve years of life.

He could hear his pursuers gaining, and knew that the only way to survive this ordeal, was to kill, or be killed.

Matthew dashed behind a tree, and then proceeded to climb it. There he sat, and waited.  
>The men stopped at the base of the tree and began to speak to each other.<p>

"Great, we lost him." The apparent party leader said.  
>"Better find the brat quickly." The second one growled.<p>

The third one didn't say anything. Matthew couldn't make out their expressions because of their masks, but he could tell they knew he was in the tree.  
>Acting quickly, Matthew pulled both Glocks from their holsters, and opened fire.<br>His first two shots missed completley. But the next two hit Gunman 2, and gunman 3.

Gunman 1 fired at the branch Matthew was sitting on, and Matthew found himself plummeting downwards.

Matthew landed, and rolled. But was yanked upward by the man, who forced Matthew to drop his guns.

"You just killed my friends." He said between clenched teeth. "Your wanted dead or alive. Can you guess which one I'm choosing?"

Matthew didn't waste time, swiftly kicking the man between his legs. He then quickly grabbed one of his Glocks, stood, aimed, and fired.

Jon was quicker then his pursuers had anticipated. Ducking low branches with ease, jumping fallen logs, and dodging trees, was much more then they had expected from him.

Jon silently sat down, knowing he had gotten enough distance between them.  
>He then sat, and looked at the full moon as it began to shine, he could easily transform himself, but the process was not as quick, as it was with the moon, and time was something he didn't have at the moment.<p>

Matthew told himself, again and again that he needed to find Jon before the pursuers found him. Not that jon couldn't handle himself, but Matthew knew that he could get outnumbered.

Matthew couldn't stand the thought of Jon dying, as that was something that he would not be able to live with.

The pursuers had caught up with Jon. One of them went ahead of the rest and soon came upon the british man.

He could not tell why he was hunched over. It was dark, and he couldn't see properly through the mask.

He tapped Jon with his rifle. And instantly wished he hadn't, as the last thing he saw was a furry hand, with long golden claws, swing toward his face.

The others arrived on the scene, and opened fire, they had never seen a werewolf in real life before, and had no intention of fighting one up close.

The werewolf was easily dodging their bullets, and whenever he got close to one of the pursuers, they were shown no mercy.

One of the pursuers thrust a knife at the werewolf, which brought up a pair of Nun-Chakus and blocked the knife with the chains.

The man, who had lost his helmet in his haste to get away from the leader of the pursuers, had a look of confusion and shock on his face.

The look was quickly changed to a look of pain, as the werewolf kicked him in the side of the jaw.

Jon stood upright, and looked at the five corpses. These men were after him and Matthew, and he wanted to know why.

He also wanted to know where Matthew was.  
>As if on cue, there was a noise behind Jon, who spun around to see what it was. It turned out to be Matthew.<p>

Jon padded over to Matthew. "Are you alright Matty?" He asked.

Matthew nodded, then smiled. "Matty", was a nickname Jon had given Matthew, who thought that the name only sounded right if Jon was saying it.

Jon stood on his back legs, and put a hand on Matthew's shoulder. "I'm glad." He said. Then his tone became serious as he said "We need to get out of here. And we need to hurry".  
>The two silently walked through the woodlands, each one with their own thoughts. <p>


	2. Chapter 1 Enter The Darkhunters

Chapter 1. Enter The Darkhunters.

The morning started off normal.

Felicia, a young nun from the local Church, was enjoying nature as she always did.

Her green eyes took in everything around her, and she couldn't help but comment on how pretty the day was.  
>She had no clue, it would soon turn into an inferno.<p>

A small buggy drove passed the many different buildings of the town.

A chinese woman, with deep green eyes, and a yellow outfit, drove the buggy.

A tall muscular man, with a strange red and yellow outfit, sat beside her.  
>His long hair, was braided, and he wore large beads around his chest.<p>

He turned to look at her. "I can feel the dark." He said.

Nodding, she slowed down and observed each person she saw.  
>They were Darkhunters. People that devoted their lives to finding and killing Darkstalkers.<p>

But, it seemed a little contradicting. As they too, were Darkstalkers.

With a sigh, she put aside her thoughts, and turned to the man.

"Donavan." She said. "Perhaps we shouldn't reveal our intentions to this town."  
>Donavan turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"<p>

The two took in every detail of the town as she spoke.

"They look worried, yet they also look satasfied, it's strange isn't it?" There was a sound behind them, and the woman turned to look at the cause of it.

Another woman, this one a little different then the other, sat behind them.

"What?" She asked.

"Hsien-Ko, please be careful, I don't want this job to end before it began." The first woman said.

Hsien-Ko folded her light blue arms. "Not my fault sis." She stated. "There's little room in here for all of us."

Donavan turned to look at the first woman. "Mei-Ling." He started to say.

"Yes?" Mei-Ling asked. "What is it Donavan?" She noticed he had directed his attention elsewhere, and was now staring at something.

Following his gaze, she saw a man, standing on the sidewalk, smiling at them in an abnormal way.

Hsien-Ko look passed her sister. "What's with him and his gay smile?" She asked.

"That's him." A small voice said. Hsien-Ko turned to look at the little girl sitting next to her.  
>"Are you sure Anita?" She asked.<p>

The girl nodded.

Felicia had finally decided to had back to the Church.

Although she was happy living there and was raised there, the Church seemed strange to her.

For a reason even she did not know.

Hoping for something better to come to her life, then being stuck in such a small town,  
>Felicia reached for the handle of the front door, then stopped.<p>

She had heard a noise. A scream perhaps? Turning around, Felicia saw something that would haunt her for years to come.

A man, with a large sword, stood over a smaller, more lean man.

Felicia heard him shout something about "The Light", and then he struck.

The man, stood up straight, and spun the sword, it was so fast, that Felicia didn't even see how he put it on his back.

Suddenly, Felicia felt a scream building in her throat, she was determined to keep it there.  
>But, she had seen too much.<p>

Donavan turned to walk away, then heard a woman scream in fright.

Turning to see what the commotion was, Donavan saw a young woman sprinting for the nearby Church.

He heard Hsien-Ko let out a bit of language behind him.  
>"Shh." Mei-Ling said, then she motioned her head towards Anita.<p>

Hsien-Ko put her head down. "Oh yeah." She said. "Kid around."

Donavan kneeled down and looked at the man's corpse, which was rapidly changing into a gargoyle like creature.

"The Darkness in this town is still here." He said.

Hsien-Ko slapped a hand against her face. "Your telling me that that guy wasn't the ONLY one here?"

Donavan stood up. Then looked at the Church. "No." He said. "There are others."

*Note*  
>The original third chapter was "Felicia attacked by Huitzil". In which, it's similar to the scene in the anime.<br>But, due to wanting something different, the chapter was changed to "Felicia attacked by Darkhunters".  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 2 Felicia attacked by Darkhunter

Chapter 2. Felicia attacked by Darkhunters.

Swiftly locking the Church door, Felicia backed away from it.

"They killed him." She stammered. "They killed an innocent man."

There was the sound of wood being cut, and a large blade was shoved into the woodwork.  
>Felicia tried to remain calm, but seeing a man get killed before her eyes, and to have his murderer come after her, was starting to take a toll on her.<p>

"Get out of here!" She yelled as she backed away. "Get out now!"  
>The blade was swiftly removed from the door.<p>

"Did they just. . .Listen to me?" Felicia thought to herself.

She was not expecting to see the long haired man burst through the door.

With a scream she brought her leg upwards and kicked him in the chin.  
>Felicia cursed her luck as she tripped on her dress and began to fall backwards.<p>

Landing on her back, she gasped as the wind was ripped from her lungs.

The kicked had no apparent effect on the man, and he proceeded to advance.  
>Felicia tried to regain her breath as he raised the sword.<p>

"The Darkness shall be vanquished by the Light!" He yelled.

"What darkness?" Felicia gasped. The only way out of this, was by buying herself time.

"The Dark Ones!" He said. "Such as yourself."

"But." Felicia had just noticed, his right eye was glowing. "Aren't you one too?"

The man did not reply. instead, he brought the sword crashing downwards.  
>Quickly rolling underneath his legs and running for the door, Felicia decided she did not want to stick around any longer.<p>

There was the sound of fabric being blown in the wind, and Felicia looked up in time to see, and dodge, Hsien-Ko's barrage of attacks.

Turning her head slightly, Felicia saw Mei-Ling running forward, with a sword in her hand.

"Cripes!" Felicia said. "Who are these guys?" She couldn't ponder for long, as an unseen force picked her up and slammed her into the ground.

She tried to sit up, but she was held to the ground.

The man with the large blade walked towards her.

"What did I ever do to you?" She cried. "Shut up." Hsien-Ko said in an almost playful tone.

The man raised the sword, and then shouted. "The Light shall prevail over the Darkness!" Then he swung.  
>Felicia closed her eyes.<p>

There was the loud clank of metal on chain, and Felicia opened her eyes, to see what it was.

There stood a Darkstalker, a Werewolf to be exact, with a pair of Nun-Chaku in his hand.

He had them raised and had blocked the sword with the chain.

Hsien-Ko broke the silence. "Why are we just standing here instead of killing these two?" She asked.

The Werewolf delivered a quick punch to the man's gut, then turned and threw the Nun-Chaku's at Hsien-Ko.  
>Hsien-Ko jumped a few feet into the air, allowing the Nun-Chaku's to hit Mei-Ling. "Whoops, sorry sis." She said.<p>

Hearing a noise above her, Hsien-Ko looked up at the cliff, to see a boy, aiming a large sniper rifle at her.  
>"Oh cra-" she started to say, but was silenced by the shot which hit her in the face.<p>

Falling from the sky, her protests could be heard. "Stupid kid! I'm SO gonna get you for that!"

The Werewolf looked over to see a young girl, her hair was billowing upwards, as if the wind had caught it. But with nowhere for the wind to come up from, he knew that she was the one holding the Nun down.

Standing on his hind legs and taking a fighting stance, the werewolf raised his right arm, then brought it downward.  
>From behind him, a large dragons head, made entirely of flames, shot forward like the boys bullet had.<br>The girl didn't even attempt to move, she just stood there and let the flame engulf her.

The werewolf's face was a look of shock, which grew into even more shock as the flames parted and the girl stood, unscathed.

The man with the sword, stood behind the werewolf, and raised the sword, only for a sharp pain to rip through his hand. Turning around, he saw the boy with the Sniper Rifle. The boy had shot his hand.

Aiming the rifle at head height, the boy pulled the trigger, but nothing came out.  
>The man proceeded to walk forward, and sliced the rifle in half as the boy threw it at him.<p>

"This child is strong." He said to himself. Then realized, that the child was with the Darkstalkers.

"Wait." He called out to Hsien-Ko, who had been sneaking up behind the boy. Hsien-Ko glared at the man as the boy turned around.

"What you twit?" She asked. "I do not believe these are our enemies." The man stated.

Hsien-Ko gave him a look taht said she wanted to kill him. "Didn't YOU say the Nun was a Darkstalker?"

"Yes I did. But, I do not think she is evil." The man continued. "The boy arrived with the other Dark one."

"So?"

"They came together."

"So?"

"They attacked us together, and defended her together."

"So?"

The werewolf padded forward, and then looked Hsien-Ko in the eye. "All we saw." he started. "Was three ruffians attacking a Nun."

Mei-Ling looked down. "Okay, Donavan? Maybe we should have told the town of our intentions."

The man, whom Mei-Ling called Donavan, nodded. "Indeed." He said.

Turning to the girl, Donavan nodded, and her hair suddenly went flat.

"Finally." Felicia said as she stood.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot here." Mei-Ling said, eager to keep another fight from breaking out.

"I'LL say." Hsien-Ko said. She crossed her eyes and looked at the large hole between them.

Mei-Long tried to keep a straight face, but failed at keeping it completely straight.

"Well." She said. "I'm Mei-Ling, and this is my sister, Hsien-Ko."

Hsien-Ko glared at the boy.

"I am Donavan." The man said. "And this girl, is Anita." The girl stood unmoving.

They looked at Felicia. "Oh." She said. "I'm Felicia!"

"My name." The werewolf began. "Is Jon Talbain. And this is Matthew." He concluded.

The boy, who had shot Hsien-Ko. Smiled. (Even though he knew she wanted to rip his face off.)

"Perhaps." Donavan began "We should not speak out in the open." He gestured towards the sky, which was turning pink.

"I have a trailer." Jon said. "I've been travelling with it."

"More like a Kennel." Hsien-Ko whispered to Mei-Ling. "Ow!" She yellped. "Someone threw a rock at me!"

Matthew spun another rock on his fingertips and glared at her.

:NOTE:  
>Mei-Ling's sword, comes from a part in the anime, where she is seen fighting Pyron with a katana-like sword.<p>

:SIDE NOTE:  
>Matthew does not allow anyone to get away with insulting Jon.<p>


	4. Chapter 3 A small talk And then a dream

Chapter Three. A small talk...And then a dream.

"Well." Jon began. "I can see that the four of you have been travelling."

The seven were seated in the trailer. It was large and open, but with the four of them inside, it felt a lot smaller.

"Indeed." Donavan said.

He glanced over at Anita, who was seated next to the boy that Jon had called Matthew.

Matthew was looking at Anita's doll. The look on his face told Donavan, that he was trying to figure out why she carried a headless doll around.

Hsien-Ko couldn't help but ask. "So, what's your connection to the kid?"

Jon looked at Matthew. "Oh Matthew?" He asked.

Hsien-Ko nodded. "Yeah." She said leaning forward. "I noticed you had your arm around him."

Here she paused. "And I was wondering." She continued. "Are you on THAT side of the fence?"

She sat back as Jon glared at her, and her eyes grew wide as a book was thrown passed her face.(Matthew)

Jon cleared his throat. "Perhaps, it would be better if we spoke outside."  
>Jon sat down on the grass, and Felicia, who didn't trust The other three, sat beside him.<p>

Donavan, Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling also sat, and were confused as to why he wanted to talk outside.

Jon spoke to Hsien-Ko first. "No." He started. "I am not on that side of the fence."

Hsien-Ko yawned. "That's what they all say." "But then you later find out that it was all a lie."

Jon was getting annoyed. "Are you accusing me of being that way." He started. "With my SON?"

Hsien-Ko, was the only one that didn't seem affected by the fact that Jon had said, my son.

"You never know." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Don't you think Matthew would hate him if he was like that?" Felicia spoke up.

"Oh yeah." Hsien-Ko said. "Forgot about that."

Mei-Ling was curious. "So, is Matthew a werewolf also?"

Jon looked at her. "No, I'm not his biological father."

Hsien-Ko sat forward. "So, your his adoptive father?"

Jon nodded. "So, where's he come from?" Hsien-Ko asked.

"I don't know." Jon said. "I found him in the woods."

"Woods?" The four sounded shocked.

"Yes." Jon said. "In the woods. He was only an infant at the time."

Donavan folded his hands in his lap, and then asked. "Was there any trace of his family?"

"No." Jon said. "The only thing I found, besides him, was a note left by his mother."

"So what did it say?" Felicia asked?

Jon sat in silence for a while, then took a deep breath and quoted the letter.

"I do not want my son any longer. If you are reading this, then you may have him. Do what you will, just don't kill him. As his mother, I don't want his blood on my head."

Felicia and Mei-Ling looked horrified, Donavan looked upset, and Hsien-Ko looked sick.

"God, what a cold hearted twit." Hsien-Ko began. She probably would have said worse, but Jon stood up and spoke.

"Now do you understand why I had my arm around him?" He asked. "I'm all he has."

"Yeah. I guess so." Hsien-Ko said. "Sorry."

"Maybe we should get out of town." Mei-Ling suggested. "I'm starting to get a bad feeling."

Hsien-Ko looked at her sister. "You mean that bad feeling in your stomach, that only pops up when something really bad is going to happen?"

Mei-Ling nodded. "Yeah, I think that's what you call it."

"Well then." Jon said. "Perhaps you should drive."

"Why me?" Mei-Ling asked. "Isn't this your trailer?"

"Yes and no." Was his only reply, then he turned and walked into the trailer.  
>The trailer was still on the highway a little after midnight.<p>

Mei-Ling took a glance in the rear-veiw mirror.

Donavan was sitting crosslegged against the wall, and was reading a book.(Probably the one Matthew threw.)

Anita was asleep on one of the beds.

And Jon was sitting with Matthew's head on his lap.

Mei-Ling felt that Matthew was a special child.

He didn't fear Jon, or any of them for that matter.

He was also lucky. Any number of people could have found him in the woods, but instead, it was Jon who found him.

Mei-Ling looked back at the road, but then she was forced to look back as she heard Matthew's yelp of alarm.

"What's wrong?" She asked, turning. Matthew was saying something to Jon.

"Stop!" Jon said after a few moments.

Mei-Ling stepped on the breaks, and then a Semi, who had gone through a red light, flew passed them.

Wide eyed, Mei-Ling turned and looked at Jon. "How'd you know?" She asked.

Jon shook his head. "It wasn't me. It was Matthew."

Matthew was sitting up, and it was apparent that he had been asleep before he cried out.

"He had a dream." Jon concluded.

"A dream?" Donavan asked.

Jon nodded, and allowed Matthew to lay his head back on his lap.

They all sat in silence then.

Mei-Ling decided to keep a careful eye on every exit and turn.

She did not want anyone to be killed because she was not paying attention.  
>:NOTE:<br>Matthew often has strange dreams, of events which usually happen in the near or far future.  
>(Something that usually happens to me.)<p>

:Side NOTE:  
>Mei-Ling wasn't looking at the road, but was instead looking at the inhabitants of the trailer, thus is why the last line says "She did not want anyone to be killed because she was not paying attention." <p>


	5. Chapter 4 A new friend?

Chapter Four. A new friend.(?)

Felicia opened her eyes to the sun shining.

Happy that she could greet a new day, Felicia was about to stand, but then she took note of where she was.  
>It was not where she had fallen asleep last night.<p>

She was on the grass, and was alone. Something that sent warning bells off in her head.

Felicia had no clue where she was, how she had gotten here, or where the others were.

She felt a small twinge of fear, yet she also felt safe.

"Don't worry." a voice said. "Your quite safe. Blimey, had I not shown up when I did."

Felicia identified the accent, as being Australian. "Who's there?" She asked.

"Nobody you haven't heard of." The voice said.

The voice, was all over the place and was echoing.

"Oh, I get it!" Felicia said with a laugh. "your in a tree."

"Nope." The voice said. "I'm right next to you."

Felicia looked down. Nothing was there.

"Lower." The voice said again.

Felicia was confused. "How much lower?"

A zombified hand burst from the ground, causing Felicia to scream.

"Try, fifteen feet below ground."  
>Jon woke with a start. He wasn't inside the Trailer.<p>

Looking around, he could see Anita sitting on a rock, and Matthew, was at his side.(As usual.)

Jon sat up, and yawned. "What happened?" he asked. Matthew shrugged.  
>With a sigh, Jon sat up all the way and crossed his legs, putting his paws on his knees.<p>

"And what of the others?" Anita did not move, and Matthew shrugged again.

Jon took in every last part of the area. It was a clearing, in what appeared to be some woods.

"Strange." He said. "How'd we get here?"

Matthew this time, did not respond either, he was listening to Jon's voice. Which he loved to hear.

Matthew and Jon, were as close to each other, as a real father was with his real son. And Matthew, could not stand to be away from Jon. Which everyone in the trailer noticed.

Jon was muttering to himself about how it was impossible to drive this far into the woods, and leave no marks on the grass.  
>All the while, Matthew sat and listened.<p>

Jon stopped talking after a moment, then looked at Matthew. "We should start looking for them." Matthew nodded.

Jon stood up, called to Anita, and then the three of them set off into the woods.

Anita walked a few feet away from the two, Matthew walked close to Jon, and Jon padded inbetween them.

All three had their own thoughts, but, none so deep as Jon's.

He thought about how he was lucky, to have found Matthew. Matthew had never been afraid of Jon, not even when Jon showed Matthew he was a werewolf.

Matthew had even helped Jon to understand and accept his Darkstalker self. Something any other child would never have, or would never have attempted, to do.

Jon smiled then. Knowing that the bond they shared, wouldn't be broken easily. And he hoped it never would be.

"Hey! Get me down from here!"

Jon was snapped back into reality by Hsien-Ko's voice. Looking up, he saw her suspended by a tree branch, her arms were the only thing keeping her from falling.

"Just let go." Jon said.

"No way! You mange-" She quickly let go as Matthew threw a large club shaped stick at her head.

"What's wrong with that kid?" She yelled when she sat up. "Whenever I go to say something to you, he throws something at me!"

Jon grinned. "That's Matthew for you." He said with a chuckle.

Hsien-Ko folded her arms, then snorted out of disgust. "And you let him get away with that?"

"Well, it benifits both of us." Jon replied. "I don't have to listen to your insults, and Matthew get's to stop you from saying them."

Hsien-Ko looked at Jon with hooded lids. "How proud you must be."

"Heeeeeeeyy!" Felicia yelled. "There you guys are!" She was being followed by what appeared to be a Zombie.

Jon, was instantly on gaurd. "What is that THING?"

Felicia was suprised at the harsh tone of Jon's voice. "This thing, saved me."

Matthew put a hand on Jon's shoulder, and Jon looked at him. The others could tell it was something in Matthew's stare that told Jon it was okay.

Jon stood on his back legs, then nodded. "Well, I suppose he's fine then."

"Fine?" The Zombie said in shock. "Just FINE?"

Jon was confused.

"I'm a ROCKSTAR!" The Zombie said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Well." Hsien-Ko said. "Never heard of you."

The Zombie looked at her. "I know." He said. "Nobody has ever heard of Lord Raptor."

:Note:  
>Raptor, is one of the Darkstalkers, that made it onto my fave list. So, I wanted to make him part of the team.<p>

:Side NOTE:  
>Don't worry Morrigan fans, I haven't forgotten about her.<br> 


End file.
